Max's Horny Creations
by drivera0410302
Summary: What Justin didn't know was that Max was creating something sinister. I little sprinkle you super horny powder. Which in this case whoever is under the effects of the powder will be filled with lust to fuck anything in its way, even have this UN controllable hard on and this unusual copious amount of pre-cum and cum! ENJOY!
1. Monster is Born

**PLEASE DON"T READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER!**

**Max's Horny Creations**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY!**

Justin was downstairs cooking his dinner for max and himself but as usual... Max is up to no good. His parents and his sister are away for about a week for some crazy time share trip his dad got for free. Justin got out of the trip saying he was going to study for the wizard competition. Luckily he wasn't alone. As Justin was finishing up dinner he hears a bang!

"Max what was that?" asked Justin.

"Nothing" Max yelled from up stairs.

What Justin didn't know was that Max was creating something sinister. I little sprinkle you super horny powder. Which in this case whoever is under the effects of the powder will be filled with lust to fuck anything in its way, even have this UN controllable hard on and this unusual copious amount of pre-cum and cum! What max didn't know is that if you add it to anything other than water or a liquid. Well you have a BANG!

Justin doesn't think much of it all he smells is a little bit of smoke and that's it. Justin runs up stairs to find Max messing around with potion ingredients.

"Max your no supposed to be messing with this stuff, especially when Dad isn't home." Justin exclaimed.

Mean while the smoke slowly turned into a solid and Dripped into Justin's food.

"Justin its ok I know what I am doing. Trust me!" Max pleads.

Justin goes back down stair and his food is burning. He grabs his wand and says.

"Extinguish this fire for it is no more make this food fit for a war!"

Suddenly the food was fit for a family of ten. What Justin didn't now is the thing that fell into the pot was a cum monster. Once it touches its victims it makes them fantasize in a dream about their fantasy. Well Justin was about to get first hand of it. Justin was in a pair of basket ball shorts and a tank top. He call max down for dinner. Justin sits down and waits for Max.

Max is putting the rest of the dust into a sprinkle jar to use on Justin. Boy was his dick hard waiting to use this. He goes down the stairs to eat dinner bring the magic dust with him.

Justin see Max and suddenly he feels strange. He starts to picture max without his cloths to see his hard cock. To picture him on his knees pleasuring me. Justin is suddenly hard. Justin's 9 inch cock is pulsing under the table and he can't stop picturing Max.

"Uhhhhnnngggg oh yeaaaaah…" Justin Moans.

"Justin are you ok?" Max inquires.

"Yessssss." Justin hisses.

Justin is now gripping the table in ecstasy. Something is moving in his shorts, its gripping his hard cock. It is making his abs ripple. Justin is writhing in pure bliss. His cock is going down his pants leg. The worm like monster enveloping his cock. Making it longer its now grown to 12 and a ½ inches and growing his balls are suddenly aching for release. Justin is moaning really loud now. All he is picturing is Max's hot mouth on his cock. Justin suddenly writhes out in ecstasy.

"Hooooooooooooooooollllll ll l lyyyyyy FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuCK!" As fifteen straight load were shot down the throat of the monster. All Justin see is Max's face coved in cum.

As Justin comes back to reality. He sees Max staring and that he has a hard on.

As the monster slithers away to find a new cum victim Max can't help but stare at Justin's sweaty orgasmic body as his load was shot.

The Monster has found a new victim sitting right across the table from Justin.

**That's it for this chapter next installment with be here soon!**

**Hope you had a cum filled night**


	2. Rise of the Cum Vibrations

_**"PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**_

_**"Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 2 "Rise of the cum vibrations"**_

_**By; drivera0410302**_

_**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**_

Justin is realizing where he is at and what had just happened. His orgasmic high is slowly going down. As Justin realizes where he is at he smells the chicken he cooked. He also sees Max with a hard on, staring at him.

"Max what just happened?" Justin asked tired as hell.

"I-i-i-i-i-iiiii—ii don't know.." Max stuttered.

Max is staring at Justin in pure bliss. All Max was thinking about was how hard his cock was. Max was in just a pair of pajama bottoms with the fly open and a t-shirt. Max has the sprinkle yet hasn't used them yet. He took them out of his pocket and set them on the table. Max sit backs and shoves food in his mouth to keep from talk to Justin. See Justin in his orgasmic state was to much for him. Max always jerked off picturing Justin fucking his ass and then blowing a huge load on his chest. Max finished his meal and ran upstairs. The monster clung to his butt.

When Justin blew his load in the monster his cock not only grew 3 and ½ inches more the monster grew to the size of his arm. Also twice as thick.

Max slammed his door closed and he laid down on his bed.

Justin got up from the table pulling down his shorts to look at his cock after that mess of an orgasm. Justin grabbed his wand at it was as thick as it cock yet now his cock is thicker. He was in awe. His own mind was blown. Justin pulled his pants back up and grabbed the container that max set on the table noticing it had the label of sugar. As his tea was un sweet he pour two spoon full's of sugar into the cup. He chugged the cup of tea down and went to sit on the couch. He turned on the science channel and started to relax.

Meanwhile Max is on his bed jerking his hard cock through his pajama bottoms.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Juuuuuuuuuussssstinnnnnnnnn" Max moaned

Max slowly starts to picture Justin pulling his pants off and licking his ass whole. He see his hard cock and he rubbing lube on his rod. What Max isn't realizing is the monster inserting in his ass whole and tickling Max's ball. Max's 8 inch cock is bursting for release. The gel like monster spread itself further on Max's cock and as Max grabbed more lube he suddenly felt like he is being fuck hard real hard. The monster start vibrating really fast and is making Max yell in ecstasy!

"AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOERO OOOOOOOOOOUGGGGH FUUCCKCKCKCCCCCCCCKK!" Max yelled in pure bliss.

Max opens his eyes to see his brother fucking him sense less.

"JUSTIN OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH JUSTIN!" Max yells.

Max suddenly realizes that he is about to cum. The moster is gripping his cock really hard, and has covered the whole thing. His cock is growing three inches more his cock is the size of a Monster Can. It's even grown 4 inches thick. Max is screaming.

" AHAH AHA HA HA HA HAHAHA AAHAHA AHA AHA AHHA JUSTIN! HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLYYY YYYYY FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCK! " Max screamed.

Justin heard a loud screaming and his name. He ran up stairs and was about to open Max's door when he hears moan loud moaning. Justin's cock is semi hard and is leaking.

'What the I just came?' Justin thought.

Justin Bust open the door and see's Max and he is being fucked by this clear monster his shirt is off and his pants are at his ankles and he is moaning in bliss. Justin is looking at him and his cock is huge it must be as thick as his bicep. Justin walks over to Max to examine his cock and the monster thing?

"Max MAX MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXX!" Justin yelled to get his attention.

Max is in his fantasy and doesn't have any idea of what is happing around him. Max is suddenly about to cum his long waited orgasm. Max's ass is vibrating and pulsing and the monster gose in and out at un human speeds. Suddenly Max's Orgasm has came.

"Oh myyyyyyy gooooooooooooooood I am cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmiii iiiingggggg Juuuuuuusssssssssstinnnn!" Max screamed.

Max is gripping the bed in please and bliss as shot after shot is caught by the monster. To be exact he came 20 shots of cum in a period of five minutes. The monster detached and grew even bigger now the size of a small coffee table. Justin slaps Max to wake him from his orgasm.

"Max MAX what was that thing? MAX!" Justin asks.

"What are you talking about!?" Max replied.

"That clear monster. WAIT….. Did you create that thing it appears to have a liking to cum?" Justin says.

Justin looks on the other side of the bed and sees the book of sex potions. He picked it up.

**SUPER HORNY SPRINKLES**

**Made correctly the person this is used on with have this uncontrollable lust to fuck anything around. The victim's dick will be hard within an hour and it will start to leak copious amounts of pre-cum. Then if the victim doesn't do anything to get rid of it he will have this need to jerk off and never stop. When the victim reaches his orgasm they could cum gallons even tons. **

_**1) Ingested by liquid**_

_**2) Starts with a semi hard on possibly leaking**_

_**3) Lust over takes the victim**_

_**4) Find anything and everything to fuck**_

_**5) Last hours (CAN BE PERMENAT!)**_

_**6) Justin read further and got to side effect or wrong use.**_

_**SIDE EFFECTS!**_

_**CAN BE PERMENAT**_

_**OVERACTIVE ORGASMS **_

_**UNCONTROLABLE HARD ON'S **_

_**HAIR GROWN**_

_**PERMENANT HORNYNESS**_

_**CONSTANT NEED TO FUCK SOMETHING**_

_**MAX DOSE 5 USES IF MORE MAY BECOME PERMENAT**_

_**COCK CAN RIP PANTS**_

_**PENIS VIBRATIONS**_

**_DO NOT POUR INTO ANYTHING BUT A LIQUID CAN RESULT IN A UNPRIDICTED ANIMAL TYPE THING WITH A CRAVING POSSIBLY CUM OR ASS JUICE!_ **

Justin read the whole list and asked Max another question.

"Did you leave these on the table?" Justin curious and scared.

"YES!" Max replied.

Just suddenly realized what he took. Justin dick grew hard and fast and tore his shorts they fell to the ground. His dick was leaking a lot. His mind not on finding the monster but fucking and fucking hard. Justin's foot long cock and huge balls were churning for release. Justin looked at Max.

"You took the sprinkles didn't yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu uuuuuu!" Max said and moaned.

Justin rammed his cock up Max's ass and was fucking him so much.

"Don't let the pleasure end, make his orgasm never end!" Max screamed in pleasure.

Justin was fucking and couldn't stop. He tore his shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Justin stop its starting to hurt!" Max screamed in pain.

Justin couldn't stop and was still fucking Max for three hours. Justin was about to cum. As Max's ass was being filled with tons of pre-cum. Suddenly the animal in Justin was extreme. Justin started to cum but fell to the bed in orgasmic pleasure. Max's ass was bleeding from the friction and then he felt warm cum on his ass seeing Justin on the end the bed Cumming.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLY FUuuuuuuuuuuuu" Justin moaning.

After ten minutes Justin knew something was wrong yet he couldn't stop gripping his cock and cumming.

"Max help!" Justin shouts.

"No enjoy your hours long orgasm!" Max replied.

Justin suddenly can't stop his cock is pumping allot of cum. Max watches as Justin wiggles around on the bed cuming and having a huge orgasm. two and a half hours pass. And Max realizes he is thirsty. So Max left the room to get some tea. He went down stairs and grabbed the pitcher of tea and a cup. He poured him self a glass. Then he took a swig!

"Yuck unsweet!" Max spit it back in the glass and grabbed the sugar on the table!

"Much Better!" After adding two scoops of super horny sprinkles. He chugged the glass of tea down.

Max watches some TV and returns to Justin crying in pain after Cuming so much! Justin's abs are rippling and are covered in cum so is the whole floor.

"He has had enough make him swallow a gallon of cum and make him stuffed!" Max recited as Justin's orgasm stopped. A glob of cum hovered over Justin's mouth and shoved its way down his throat!

Justin fell into a deep sleep and was spread eagle on Max's bed.

Max sighed as his ass hurt!

Max went down stair and slept on the couch yet something was bugging him like as if he wasn't tired…BUT HE WAS HORNY! "OH NO!" Max gasped.

The monster Justin scared away was still in the room slurping up come and growing and doubling in size. The monster now the size of a thirteen year old kid. It morphed it's self into a kid and had a fleshy type skin yet It wasn't flesh. Justin was on the bed asleep and the cum monster slurping all the cum around him and then it saw Justin's dick still hard.

**That's it for this chapter please review and keep Cumming back! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next time we will see Max under the affects of the sprinkles and Justin under the affects of the monsters human form stay tuned Maybe a special guest!**


	3. Burning Hornyness with a Twist

"**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

"**Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 3 "Burning Hornyness with a Twist"**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

Max was laying down when he realized something was wrong he couldn't fall asleep. It was from the raw fucking Justin gave him but it was actually something else. He was HORNY! He couldn't place his tongue on in it. But he had this since to have something rammed up his butt! His dick was leaking and I mean it could be suggested it was a river. He started thinking maybe it was something he ate? He started thinking. He realized he had some tea. But it wasn't sweet. Wait I added sugar.

"OH NO" Max gasped.

He ran to the table grabbed the container. He opened it up and smelt the inside. Dragons tail, newt of toad, and crushed tea leaves. His face turned pail he took his own potion.

"How could I be this stupid?" Max said to himself.

His cock was growing at an alarming rate. His pants were starting to become extremely soaked! He pulled his pants down and started to remove his shirt while he was on the couch. He noticed a difference in his cock. It was now 10 inches long and 5 inches bigger in girth. He could barely grip his hand around it. He started jerking self off as his cock was huge and it was making his hand start to cramp after 45 minutes of jerking himself off! His cock juice started to stain the couch.

Mean while Mason was quite lonely and well he figured he give Alex a visit. He hops in his car and heads over to the substation to enter the house from the bottom stair case to surprise her. What he doesn't know is that he is about to walk in on Max fucking himself to get himself off. Now Justin on the other hand is upstairs and is about to get one of the best blow jobs in his life! The cum monster is not the size of a 16 year old teenager. The monster has put on a face and has an athletic body and a tight hole. Its turned into a real human except for its love of cum and ass juice. Justin was spread eagle on Max's bed and he was asleep and hard as a rock standing straight up. His cock was leaking allot and it looks as if his ball are making a ton of sperm to be released. The boy starts crawling over to Justin and puts his hand on Justin's cock. His hand turns to gel and it covers his whole cock. The boy makes his hand vibrate at alarming rates. After an hour of non ejaculation of sperm! And with Justin squirming on the bed. The boy puts his mouth to his cock. Justin's abs are rippling and his whole chest covered in pre-cum. The boy is violently desperate for cum! He is HUNGRY! The boy starts to make his mouth vibrate and make a vacuum seal on his cock. Justin is moaning in his sleep. Justin is slowly coming to conciseness. The boy works faster. Justin is moaning.

"Mason faster, I going to cu…." Justin sleep talking.

Justin's cock is aching for release as in his head he is thinking about Max, and Mason. Mason is fucking Max. While Mason is sucking on Justin's cock! Justin is suddenly awake as his orgasm has arrived!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt Thatttttttttttttt feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllsssssssssss sssssssssssssssssss Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaat!" Justin moaned aloud.

He opens his eye to see this boy catching spurt after spurt of hot cum coming from his dick! He pushes the head away from his dick yet the pleasure is to much for him! He is forced to lay back down as the force of his orgasm send him allot of pleasure!

"Awe Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" Justin Moans.

"Who are you, what are you?" Justin asks as his orgasm continues.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmwmmwmmmmmmmmmmw mm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm!" The boy returns.

Justin's cock is still shooting cum and his orgasm isn't stopping anytime soon he force the boy off his dick. Even if the pleasure feels so good! Justin shoves it again yet all the mouth dose is stretch and turn to gel as the boy or shall I say monster vibrates his dick faster and make his pleasure even stronger. Justin is moaning more and he has this feeling he has to fuck something. But instead the monster gets up and dose something not normal. It makes Justin's cock even bigger. Now at 15 inches the monster is now inserting a penis type thing into Justin's Ass and is fucking him.

"Ahhhhhhh no please don't ahhhhh fiuuuuuuuuuu!" Justin moans!

Justin body is in allot of pleasure as his orgasm is slowing down and monster is taking his ass juice he is having the time of his life! The sprinkles are wearing off. So Justin kicks the monster off this time successful as his orgasm stopped. He regained control and grabbed the monster.

"What are you?" Justin asked panting.

"I was created In your kitchen." Was all it said.

"Where did you come from?" Justin asked.

"Oh I came from that potion pot I fell into the air vent and fell into your food and made it catch fire." It said.

Justin was freaking out Max was able to make a living life form with a craving for cum!

"Follow Me" Justin said.

They Left Max's room and went to Justin's. Justin put on a pair of pants and a polo. He gave the boy a shirt and pants and he put them on. Justin locked his bedroom door and left the monster in there.

"Let there be no escape make every exit turn to grapes!" Justin enchanted.

Meanwhile Max is down stairs jerking off his cock and he can't stop. He is going on two hours. Mason is walking up the sub stations stairs and stops dead in his tracks as he see Max's sexy ass body on the couch jerking off! Masons cock is semi hard he grips it and watches Max.

**That's it for this one! Tune in Next time for Mason Hornyness and his horn dog attitude! Justin discovered something about the Monster Stay tuned! Hoped you enjoyed Please Review!**


	4. Horn Dog Attitude

"**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

"**Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 4 "Horn Dog Attitude"**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

Mason has just stopped dead in his tracks. Max is moaning so loud he begins to wonder. Max has been jerking off for two hours straight without an orgasm. Max's cock is leaking a copious amount of pre-cum yet he can't cum. Mason is gripping his semi hard erection as he watches Max intently. He get closer to Max and is staring at him from the back of his head.

"Max wha-a-a-a-t-t are you do-ing?" Mason managed to stutter out.

Max jumped up and pulled up his short as he was caught in his act of pleasure.

"Nothing" Max replied.

"Ok whatever Max do you have anything to drink?" Mason asked suddenly parched.

"Yeah there is some tea on the table." Max said so embarrassed.

Mason went over to the table grabbed the tea jug and the container of sugar. Or that's what he thinks.

Mason poured him a glass and added three scoops of super horny sprinkles. Mason stirred it and chugged the glass of tea down as if he was starving of thirst. He suddenly felt as if. As if… HE WAS HORNY! Mason was feeling the effects allot faster than he should. Well they didn't read the fine print!

_**(If any other magical creature is to be under the effect of these sprinkles the effects with be tripled and it will last days to weeks.)**_

Mason's cock grew so hard that it started to rip his pants to shreads.

"Max what was in that tea?" Mason gasped.

"OH NO. Did you take these?" Max ran over to the table and grabbed the jar.

"Yes it's sugar!" Mason exclaimed.

"No its not… You just took super horny sprinkles!" Max said smiling. "I dod the same that's why my cock is leaking a lot."

Mason pants were making it hard to walk. His cock grew to its full 10 inches and 3 inch girth that it ripped a hole in his pants to make room. He realized that his cock was also leaking pre-cum no not leaking gushing pre-cum. Mason's lust just took over. He rammed his lips on Max's and made a deep kiss. Max invited him in and he started to tear off Mason's shirt. Under Mason's sexy British ascent he has a sexy six pack with defining abs. Max starts pinching Mason's nipples as he sucks Max's neck. Mason is growling in ecstasy. Max moves his hands down Mason's abs and starts removing his pants as his hard on is gushing cups of pre-cum. Max's cock is pressing hard against Mason's hard cock. Mason is grinding his hips against Max's cock! Max pushes down Mason's pants and boxers. Max kneels down and positions Mason's cock at his lips.

Meanwhile Justin has discovered something about the monster. Its hornyness is worse than a person under the sprinkles power. Justin goes to take a nap and he wakes up with the cock sucker on his cock! His cock is already fifteen inches and growing more. Justin's cock is now grown 3 more inches and 2 more inches in girth! Making it in human and 18 inches long and 6 inches thick. Justin is moaning in pleasure and ecstasy and is in store for a really good ride and he cocksucker makes his cock vibrate so fast that he feels his orgasm approaching! Justin is moaning all lot and the cocksucker won't stop. Justin's orgasm is here and yet he is making no movement yet making Justin edge and edge hard. The cocksuckers vibrating went hard no and Justin was about to cum and it stopped again. Justin tore off his shirt as he sweating allot and his abs are rippling and the monster is rubbing his gel like hands all over his body. Justin is moaning and his body is changing too. His abs are more defined and there is not a sing drop of fat. Justin's nipples were made extremely sensitive and his chest super tickle-lish. The cocksucker made him moan more and add more intensity to the vibrations and this time he was about to cum yet it stopped. Justin was getting aggravated as he need to cum so bad! Yet the cocksucker wasn't done. He moved his hand up to Justin's shoulders to make them broader and with more muscle and his biceps the size of footballs and the his hand were even enlarged! Now the cocksucker was ready for his orgasm. The cocksucker made his vibrations really fast and Justin came with such insity that he broke his bed with his bucking of his hips. Justin came for ten straight minutes and he was yelling!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSS oHHH YESSS!" Justin Yelled.

"Cummmm… More!" The cocksucker said!

Justin grabbed his tape recorder and logged his findings as his orgasm high is coming down! He locks the room and runs down stairs as he is buttoning his pants forgetting about his shirt to find Max but he is surprised at his findings!

Max is sucking on Mason's cock! Mason is moaning loud and he is face fucking Max as he is gushing pre-cum. Mason wolf primal instincts are rising and he starts to growl. Mason throws Max to the ground on all four legs. Mason is now fucking Max Doggy style and he is making Max scream!

"Ahhhhhhh Mason aahhahhahahhahahaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Max screams!

Mason's lust is huge and he is moaning as he fucks Max! Max is on the brink of his orgasm and so is mason. But Justin say a spell.

"Make there pleasure never end let the edging start and begin! " then Justin say "Sensation are too much, make the super sensitive to the touch, Make their orgasm grow ten times more they can hold!" Justin snickers.

Max's orgasm is too much his cock is ready to burst but something stops it! He feels the sensation again and again for another hour same with Mason! Mason is rubbing Max's back and the pleasure is sending it straight to Max's cock and his! There orgasm has arrived! Mason roars with his huge orgasm. Max is rocketed off of Masons Cock as his orgasm is so powerful he even flys back and he is gripping his cock! His cum is flying every where! Max is moaning so much that he didn't realize that he started to cum and his cock is making him scream!

"AHoooooooooooooo I am cummming!"Max screamed!

"Maxie I am about to cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccc!" Mason could get out before max flew forward from the power of his orgasm.

After an hour Max and Mason are on the floor panting from their orgasms! Justin is still watching from the distance and his cock is hard as a rock! There is a large bang up stairs and here comes cocksucker now the size of an adult!

**That's it for this chapter! **

**Hoped you enjoyed PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am Upset with the lack of reviews and with the number of views I thought there would be more! **

**Next time we will see Mason's cock grow and Max be fucked raw! STAY TUNED!**


	5. Cumming Up a Storm

"**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

"**Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 5 "Cumming up a Storm"**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

Justin was on the stair case and his cock was harder than all hell! He wanted something to drink so bad and he felt the need to have those sprinkles too! Then the BANG! Justin was in complete awe as the cocksucker ran down the stairs! Mason is on the floor and so is Max. Mason's orgasm was so strong it blew a hole in the wall. Justin is gripping the cocksucker from moving downstairs. Mason is slowly getting up and he is still horny as all hell! Mason walks over to Max and helps him up. Justin is loosing his grip on the cock sucker. The gel like creature materializes and walks straight through. The cocksucker is immediately drawn to the floor as cum was splattered everywhere. Justin had some time he ran downstairs and mixed him a glass of three scoop super horny sprinkles. He chugged it down and waited for the effects of it. He doesn't know why but Justin has been craving the sprinkles. He saw Mason and his cock oh his cock! Justin walks over to him and starts to kiss Mason. He brings him into a deep sloppy sexy kiss. Mason is moaning under his breath, and Justin is starting to feel the effects allot more. His cock is so hard it's tearing a hole in the jeans it can barely contain his size. The cock sucker was on the verge of finishing the cum that was everywhere. Mason was rubbing his hands all over Justin and his defined abs and muscles. Mason was drooling over Justin's body and all he wanted to do was lick that sexy man candy. The cock sucker is now out of cum and is rimming Max.

"Ohhhhh that is sooooooooo Goooooouuuud!" Max said.

Justin is watching in pure bliss and Mason starts to suck one of his overly sensitive nipples. Justin is now against a wall. As Mason is clawing at Justin's Pants in one fail swoop Mason has clawed his way and ripped Justin's Pants right off! Justin is moaning and Mason starts to lower himself on Justin's gushing cock!

"What the fuck is that thing between your legs!" Mason Gasped as he started eating it out.

"Its m-m-mm-m-y cock a s-s-i-i-id-i-id-id-i-e-e-e effect of the cocksucker over there." Justin pointed in pure ecstasy!

Mason Suck harder. Suddenly the cocksucker body was dividing into two people! The other clone was sucking on Max's Ass when the other clone came up to Mason and going to town on his sensitive body and cock. Mason cock is growing two. Already at 10 inches to much to place in his pants starts to grow even more. 3 inches later and Mason is at 13 inches long and 6 inches wide. Mason is moaning from the bliss of his cock being sucked and Justin is moaning from the pleasure from Mason and the vibration of his mouth. Justin is gripping Masons hair more and more and he is moaning like a pure bitch! Max on the other hand is having a ball! The duplicate cocksucker is now inserting a huge monster cock into max to feed off his rectum and his balls. Max is moaning so much he can't see straight. Well the cocksucker is fucking Max and its going straight to town! Mason is getting sucked off and sucked off hard he can't handle any more and he get off Justins cock and start to lay down and let the sucker suck his cock! Just is now inserting his cock straight up the ass of the cocksucker number two and fuck it hard. It created a vacuum seal and made his cock vibrate so hard he almost came.

**(What They didn't know is that the cocksucker or Monster once you fuck it, or suck it, or even let it fuck you, the super horny sprinkles wear off yet! The hornyness level of you body is constant and permanent. Mot only that you can only orgasm for the rest of you life to use the restroom or fuck! )**

They are being set for a trap so that these monster have a steady supply of cum for forever. Justin fucking this monster so hard he is ready to cum. Mason is about to cum again in the last hour and so is Max!

"Ohhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiit I am cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmming!" Mason Roared!

"Me toooooo" Justin moaned.

"Holyyyyyyyy Crapppp!" Max said.

Their cum was everywhere. Yet now they fell for the trap!

**That's it for this chapter yes it was short but it was hot! Hoped you enjoyed please Reivew!**


	6. The Trap

"**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

"**Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 6 "The Trap"**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

**Sorry it took so long J**

As the cocksuckers remove themselves from the now sleeping kids they convene. Max is panting and is out of breath. Justin is can't stop gripping his still hard cock. Mason has just betrayed his girlfriend.

As they were all fucking? Mr. Russo came home early, because he sprained his ankle. He told his wife and daughter to enjoy the rest of their trip. He is going up the spiral stair case when he realized he left something in the lair. He walked over to the lair limping. He opens the door. He then head over to his secret chest. He popped it open, there was various sex toys, lotions, and potions. He looked around the cum forever cock ring.

**(Anyone who wears this ring will be seen as irresistible, have abs, hair, big cock, and never ever be able to stop Cumming.) **

Mr. Russo puts the ring on instantly he is in a pair of Velcro beach shorts, and flip flops. He has a nice six pack and a happy trail. He has a full head a hair and 11 inch cock. He goes over to the mirror to look at his muscular body. Jerry Faked a sprained ankle so he can finally fuck his boys! He has always had a gay fantasy toward them. Mr. Russo is rubbing his muscles and he is getting hard. Mr. Russo leaves the lair and starts walking up the stairs when he sees Mason, Justin gripping his hard cock, and Max catching his breath. Mr. Russo runs his hands down his body and is now gripping his cock. He is getting hard fast. He then see two monster looking type things staring straight at him like he is dinner. Mr. Russo runs up stairs to avoid them but he get jumped and lands in his room. His cock is now hard and he moves the cock sucker up. The cocksucker's cock is hard and Jerry can't stop staring at it. He has to suck it. Jerry has fallen for the trap.

Meanwhile Justin is still fucking horny and he knows the sprinkles wore off!

"Ohhhhhhh FUuuuuuuuuuuck" He moans as he grips his cock.

Justin is jerking his 21 inch rod! It's unbelievable. Justin is fucking himself when he hears, moaning and not his own. He stands up and walks up stairs and see a guy in his dads bedroom. He goes down the hallway and stares as he waddles to the bedroom. His cock is hard as this guy is sucking off the cock suckers.

"Who are you!?" Justins says!

Jerry is suddenly shocked as pre-cum is going down his throat the cocksuckers force themselves to cum so the trap will be set permanently making him horny!

Jerry trys to pull off but the cocksuckers make his mouth the ultimate pleasuring device, and extend there cocks down to his stomach where they inject the serum. The remove there cocks and Jerry says

"Hey Justin!" He waits a second and adds "What the hell your hung! Let me suck it!" Jerry Says.

Jerry is now walking over to Justin and Jerry removes the ring. But…

**(Jerry is now stuck in his teenage form FOREVER!) **

Jerry suddenly stops. "What the hell"… "Should have changed back.." Jerry said confused as fuck. He starts to walk over to Justin and he doesn't care he shoves Justin to the wall and starts to kiss him. Justin shoves him off!

"Who the hell are yooooooooooooooooooo…!" Justin starts to say normal then the cock sucker starts to suck on his cock!

"Justin I am your dad! I came home early! From the timeshare trip…" Jerry Said.

Justin is moaning in pure bliss! His cock is growing again this time its 25inches and 10 inches in girth. Jerry is staring at Justin as he is getting sucked! But all of sudden Justin's capability to hold his orgasm came short.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY FuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuCKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiinnGgggg gggggggggggggggggg Goooooooodoodoodooooooddddddddddddddddddddddd-d-d- d-d-d-ddd!" Justing moaned in pure ecstasy and bliss!

Jerry can't help but stare at Justin's orgasm..

**Sorry it took so long I have to leave you guys on a cliff hanger! You guys want more! Next chapter we are going to have giant orgy! **


	7. ORGY PREVIEW

"**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

"**Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 7 "Orgy" PREIVEW**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

Mason and Max are both downstairs and all they here is "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY FuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuCKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiinnGgggg gggggggggggggggggg Goooooooodoodoodooooooddddddddddddddddddddddd-d-d- d-d-d-ddd!" They are both thinking what the hell was that! Max get up his ass so sore also Mason getting up recovering from his massive orgasm. Wait..

"Where are those things?" Mason Asks?

"OH SHIT! Where is Justin?" He asked.

They both run upstairs to see There cocks flopping in the air. Mr. Russo's room is open and they see a guy on the bed. Also Justin is Panting against the room.

**(Now the serum that was injected to all of the four men! Well Let's say there orgasms are going to get so strong that they will pass out from the sheer pleasure. It will send every muscle into overdrive and be very sensitive for hours, that can set up the next orgasm.)**

Jerry is shocked to see Max and Mason all of sudden. Justin is slowly getting up. But Mason is guided to the man full of muscle on the bed. Mason suddenly jumps on top of Mr. Russo as he is hard as rock. Mason kissed him and then moves down. He rips the Velcro open and starts to suck on his cock. Max saw the cock and was in aww. He goes over to the guy and asks.

"Who are you?!" "I –i-i-i-i-i—am-a-a-ammmmmmmmmmmmm youuuuuurrrrr d-d-d-a-a-a—d-d-d! " Jerry replied.

Max just stared as Mason is suddenly sucking off his own father! Max is going what the fuck! Then all of a sudden he is pulled against the wall and the cocksuckers start o suck and lick his ass whole! He was moaning in please!

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	8. UPDATE

**I have taken into account all of your suggestions! Also Thanks for reviewing!**

**So I have a special treat cumming soon!**

**Justin has something that will make his cock shrink! Its called "His true love!"- Chapter 8 **

**I have been teasing you with chapter 7 I will post full Chapter tomorrow! **


	9. ORGY

"**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

"**Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 7 "Orgy" **

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

Mason and Max are both downstairs and all they here is "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY FuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuCKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiinnGgggg gggggggggggggggggg Goooooooodoodoodooooooddddddddddddddddddddddd-d-d- d-d-d-ddd!" They are both thinking what the hell was that! Max get up his ass so sore also Mason getting up recovering from his massive orgasm. Wait..

"Where are those things?" Mason Asks?

"OH SHIT! Where is Justin?" He asked.

They both run upstairs to see There cocks flopping in the air. Mr. Russo's room is open and they see a guy on the bed. Also Justin is Panting against the room.

**(Now the serum that was injected to all of the four men! Well Let's say there orgasms are going to get so strong that they will pass out from the sheer pleasure. It will send every muscle into overdrive and be very sensitive for hours, that can set up the next orgasm.)**

Jerry is shocked to see Max and Mason all of sudden. Justin is slowly getting up. But Mason is guided to the man full of muscle on the bed. Mason suddenly jumps on top of Mr. Russo as he is hard as rock. Mason kissed him and then moves down. He rips the Velcro open and starts to suck on his cock. Max saw the cock and was in aww. He goes over to the guy and asks.

"Who are you?!" "I –i-i-i-i-i—am-a-a-ammmmmmmmmmmmm youuuuuurrrrr d-d-d-a-a-a—d-d-d! " Jerry replied.

Max just stared as Mason is suddenly sucking off his own father! Max is going what the fuck! Then all of a sudden he is pulled against the wall and the cocksuckers start o suck and lick his ass whole! He was moaning in pleaser! Max is moaning so loud they all forgot about Justin! Justin is on the ground gripping his hard cock! He just came. Justin's cock is an unbelievable 25 inches and 10 inches in girth. He has this urge to fuck something anyone! He is eyeing the two people on the bed. Justin is getting up from the sheer power of his orgasm. The he walks over to Mason and SMACK'S his ASS! It leaves a giant hand print. Justin starts to lick Masons ass whole as Mason sucks off Jerry. Justin starts to place his monster cock against the tight virgin hole of Masons ass! Masons ears suddenly pop up.

"No Justin Nooooo –o-o-o-o-o-o n-o-o-o nOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!" He starts to say then he moans like a bitch!

Justin is ramming his cock up Masons ass. Mason can't help but put his mouth on Jerry's cock and keep from screaming! Justin gets about 13 inches up Mason's ass when he hits his special spot!

"WHAT THE FUu-u-u-u-u-u-uCKKK WAS THAT!" Mason said.

Justin his it again.

"Justin don't stop! " Mason says.

Jerry stands up and shoves his cock up Masons mouth making him go red in the face. Jerry Makes Mason gag and spit on his cock. Mason has become the bitch he was meant to be.

Meanwhile Max is being fucked by the cock suckers. Max has two cocks up his ass. He is moaning like real bitch. Max is kiss the bottom cocksucker and is letting the cock suckers hands roam his body. Max's Muscles are growing as the cocksuckers roam their hands. They are now hyper sensitive and will make him hard with a tiny poke.

Now Justin is fucking Mason with his monster cock, Mason is on the verge of Cumming.

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTINNNN NNNNNNNN I ammamma-a-a-a-ammm-m-m-m about to cuuuuuuuuuuuuu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-mmmmmmm-i-i-i-i-i-i-n —n-n-n-n-g-g-ggggggggggggggggggg…!" Mason moaned and stuttered.

Mason's cock spewed volley and volley of thick creamy cum! Jerry wasn't far behind him.

"Mason I am about to cum! " Jerry moaned.

Jerry suddenly came in Mason's mouth and he swallow 9 thinks streams of cum. Justin cock is in ecstasy. Justin could not hold it any longer! His cock blew his load and his body detached from Mason's ass. He spewed copious amounts of cum all over Mason's back and Jerry's torso! Justin's cock wasn't 25 inches anymore though.

**(Justin has always had this thing for Mason he love him. He is to jealous of Alex.) **

Justin's cock was now the size of 18 inches. Still in human but more manageable. Justin is panting on the floor as his cock is still spewing more and more cum.

Max meanwhile is being fucked still and his orgasm is approaching. Max suddenly Starts to cum!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKkkk!" Max Yells.

The cocksuckers catch every drop of sweet cum. Then Suddenly they injected more serum into Max. Max's body is about to change drastically!

**Tune in next time for "Justin's True Love and the Serum strikes." Review my work please. **


	10. Justin's True Love and the (PREVEIW)

"**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT 18 OR OLDER"**

"**Max's Horny Creation : Chapter 8 "Justin's True Love and the Serum strikes."**

**By; drivera0410302**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REIVEIW!**

**Max was writhing on the ground in pain his body screaming in ecstasy! His body was rippling and changing his cock grew a matter of a few inches making it from 11 inches to a huge gulping 14 and ½ inches long and 6 inches in girth! Max's torso which had subtle abs now had a full chiseled pack of abs and huge Pecs, his balls are the size of oranges and his cock is spewing out pre-cum! As max is convulsing on the floor, Justin isn't much better! Justin's body is screaming out in pure bliss as his now 18 inch cock is spewing volley and volley of thick creamy cum! Mason's body isn't much better his ass is dripping cum and blood! He is crying by how hard he was fucked and the fact that he just sucked off Justin's Dad!**

"Holy Shit that was the best blow job I have ever had!" Jerry Added to clear some tension…

Mason is crying about his ass! "My ass!" Mason Moans and whines.


End file.
